Contre-la-montre
by Griseldis
Summary: [Série de ficlets toutes écrites en moins de vingt minutes] #01 Virus : Le virus Titan s'était répandu environ six ans auparavant, et nul ne savait comment il se propageait exactement. Alors pendant quatre ans, Eren avait fui. Et aujourd'hui, tout était fini. AU - #02 Partager : Mikasa a une excellente raison de détester Christa. Mais il pleut aujourd'hui. AU
1. Virus

_Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Cette histoire a été imaginée, écrite et corrigée en moins de vingt minutes. C'est une espèce d'OVNI, et je pense faire d'autres vignettes, peut-être sur le même univers, peut-être sur d'autres, peut-être sur l'univers même de SnK mais qui auront toutes en commun d'avoir été imaginées et écrites en moins de vingt minutes._

* * *

.

 **Contre-la-montre**

.

* * *

#01 : Virus

Thème : Voiture

Pairing : Eren/Hange

Écrit en : 17 minutes

* * *

Il avait fui pendant quatre ans, en compagnie d'Armin et de Mikasa qui n'avaient eux aucune raison de fuir si ce n'est une seule : l'amitié farouche et déterminée qu'ils lui portaient tous les deux.

Mais c'était fini à présent, et si Eren ignorait quel serait leur sort pour avoir aidé un Titan à fuir, il espérait juste que la peine ne serait pas trop lourde car ils étaient mineurs, il savait bien ce qui l'attendait lui : la prison à perpétuité ou plutôt un isolement en compagnie d'autres personnes infectées et ce jusqu'à sa mort, qui serait sans doute prompte mais pas sans douleur.

Le virus Titan s'était répandu environ six ans auparavant, et nul ne savait comment il se propageait exactement. Les symptômes, en dehors d'une température corporelle inhabituellement élevée et d'une grande voracité, étaient surtout des accès terribles de violence chez des êtres dont la maladie avait parfois ôté jusqu'à la capacité de parler. Leurs blessures cicatrisaient bien plus vite que la normale et on prétendait que certains pouvaient faire repousser leurs membres amputés.

Eren ne savait pas comment il avait été infecté, mais après une crise de rage où il avait détruit le réfectoire de son lycée, il n'avait fallu qu'une simple analyse sanguine pour confirmer qu'il était un Titan. Le temps que la police arrive, Armin avait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper, Mikasa avait réussi à assommer les deux gardes assermentés employés par l'école et depuis, ils fuyaient.

Dans un sens, être pris, c'était presque un soulagement. C'était fini. On l'enfermerait avec d'autres Titans, une dispute éclaterait pour une raison quelconque et ils seraient tous pris d'un accès de rage, s'entr'égorgeant mutuellement.

C'était fini. Peut-être qu'on lui laisserait revoir une dernière fois ses amis ? Même à travers une vitre blindée, il serait heureux de voir le regard clair d'Armin et celui sombre et farouche de sa sœur adoptive. Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas sa famille depuis l'orphelinat ?

Soudain, il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et se refermer et une femme entra. Elle était petite, avec des cheveux en batailles et des traits assez fades mais il y avait dans son regard une vivacité et une curiosité qui illuminaient tout son visage.

Il l'avait déjà vue. Apparemment, elle était une des scientifiques en charge des Titans et elle avait déjà discuté avec lui dans le fourgon blindé qui l'emmenait au complexe Maria, où étaient parqués comme du bétail les Titans.

Il avait gardé un silence revêche, inquiet pour Armin et Mikasa, indifférent au babillage de cette femme qui sans doute ne cherchait qu'à le tromper.

La première chose qu'elle fit en entrant dans la salle fut de lui demander de lui tendre ses poignets, ce qu'il fit avec une passivité lasse, et à sa grande surprise, elle lui ôta ses menottes.

« Eren, ça fait si longtemps que nous te cherchons, tu sais. Je crois que tu es un cas tout à fait unique parce que le fait que tu aies réussi à fuir si longtemps nous prouve que tu es capable de te contrôler. »

Elle avait l'air terriblement excitée.

« Ou je me trompe fort, ou tu es la clef pour endiguer l'épidémie ! Peut-être même pour guérir les malades. » Puis avec un sourire très doux, un sourire comme Eren n'en avait plus vu depuis des mois car la fuite avait rendu Armin et Mikasa durs et amers, elle ajouta : « Au fait, je m'appelle Hange Zoe et j'espère qu'ensemble, nous arriverons à délivrer tous les Titans. »

.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'avais tellement envie de publier ce petit texte, alors que j'en ai des énormes derrière qui attendent juste une relecture pour être publié. Peut-être justement parce que je n'avais pas besoin de relire..._


	2. Partager

_Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Cette histoire a été imaginée, écrite et corrigée en moins de vingt minutes. C'est une espèce d'OVNI, et je pense faire d'autres vignettes, peut-être sur le même univers, peut-être sur d'autres, peut-être sur l'univers même de SnK mais qui auront toutes en commun d'avoir été imaginées et écrites en moins de vingt minutes._

* * *

.

 **Contre-la-montre**

.

* * *

#02 : Partager

Thème : Parapluie

Pairing : Christa/Mikasa

Écrit en : 11 minutes

* * *

Mikasa avait d'excellentes raisons de ne pas aimer Christa. À proprement parler, elle n'en avait qu'une, mais elle était de taille.

Qui avait des yeux ni tout à fait verts, ni tout à fait bleus. Et un caractère de merde.

(Mikasa était parfois lucide dans son aveuglement.)

Bref, sa raison s'appelait Eren et Christa en était devenue définitivement trop proche ces derniers temps, précisément depuis l'enlèvement d'Eren par le père de cette dernière. Et certes, elle n'était pas responsable, mais les voir si proches la rendait folle.

Mais Eren lui parlait de temps en temps de Christa, bien trop souvent à son goût et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter. Son statut de bâtarde, son père qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle jusqu'à la mort de ses enfants légitime, sa mère qui la haïssait et puis finalement Ymir, celle qu'elle aimait, qui était partie on ne savait où…

Ce jour-là, à la sortie du lycée, Mikasa vit Christa contempler avec appréhension la pluie battante, une de ces pluies d'été des jours trop chauds et dont les lourds nuages gris se zèbrent d'éclairs. Elle savait que la blonde vivait loin. En se maudissant intérieurement, Mikasa lui tendit son parapluie, se forçant à ne pas croiser ses yeux bleus et partit en courant avant que Christa ait pu dire quelque chose.

Elle devait déjà partager Eren avec cette fille, hors de question de partager aussi un parapluie.

D'ailleurs, c'était juste un prêt. Parce que c'était son Eren tout comme c'était son parapluie.

.

* * *

 _Mikasa est un peu une sale bête, et se berce d'illusions, mais on oublie trop vite je crois que lorsque la grotte s'effondre, elle protège Christa avant de courir s'assurer de la sécurité d'Eren. _


End file.
